The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lily plant, commercially referred to as Easter or Trumpet Lily, botanically known as Lilium longiflorum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Miracle’.
The new Lily plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Wieringerwerf, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new freely-flowering Lily plants with pure white-colored flowers and good postproduction longevity.
The new Lily plant originated from a cross-pollination in June, 2006 of two unnamed proprietary seedling selections of Lilium longiflorum, not patented. The new Lily plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the resultant progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Wieringerwerf, The Netherlands in June, 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lily plant by bulb scales in a controlled greenhouse environment in Wieringerwerf, The Netherlands since June, 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Lily plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.